


Six-Gun Quota

by eeeeeeeeeerenjaegar, PlayingChello



Series: Roleplays with Harley [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Gun Kink, Gunplay, M/M, Mating Bond, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeeeeeeeeerenjaegar/pseuds/eeeeeeeeeerenjaegar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingChello/pseuds/PlayingChello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long job, irritating and tedious. Dante smells like demon blood and dirt. His coat is a mess, his feet are sore, and honestly he just wants to lay down for a nice long nap and some cuddles with his mate.</p>
<p>At least until he walks in and <i>sees</i> his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six-Gun Quota

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeee, we finally finished another roleplay! This one was tons of fun.
> 
> Harley was Nero, I was Dante.
> 
> Title from Seether because I'm trash like that.

It’s been a long day.

Long job, irritating and tedious. Dante smells like demon blood and dirt. His coat is a mess, his feet are sore, and honestly he just wants to lay down for a nice long nap and some cuddles with his mate.

At least until he walks in and _sees_ his mate.

Nero’s never not beautiful. Utterly, completely, heartbreakingly beautiful. And every time Dante sees him he’s reminded of just how _extraordinarily_ beautiful he is.

And of how much Dante wants to utterly wreck him with his passion.

Not that Nero complains much. He gets off on Dante’s harsh way, his rough possessiveness.

So when he walks in, covered in mess from the job, and sees Nero with his back to him, he immediately saunters over and wraps his arms around him and _inhales_. God he smells so good. “Hey there, baby boy. I’m home.”

\--

To say Nero is into Dante would be an understatement.

And to say he's glad he's the one to tie Dante down is also an understatement. Nero thinks about this a lot, though - the fact that he's the one Dante comes home to, that he's the only one Dante's got eyes for. It fills him with a sort of pride, and it makes him feel sorta unstoppable. And pretty sexy, but that's another st--

"Woah," Dante's arms are what pull him out of his thoughts, out of his daydreams. That inhale almost sends a shudder down Nero's spine, and he leans back against his mate. "You smell like blood," It's only nice on you. "Long job?"

\--

Dante squeezes tighter, enveloping the smaller hunter. He buries his nose into Nero’s neck, inhaling once more. Then he bites the juncture between neck and shoulder, harder than strictly necessary. “Very.”

He kisses the spot he bit, licking at it to soothe. He can feel himself growing harder, now feeling considerably less tired than he was. Especially with Nero smelling so goddamn good right here in his arms. Solid. _His_.

“Care to help me relax?”

\--

Nero's head turns as he moves to nuzzle Dante, but he stops when he's bitten. His breath hitches audibly and the claws of his Bringer dig into his mate's wrist, "You don't waste any time, do ya?"

But the younger isn't about to complain. Nero can hear that growl in his voice and he knows Dante's in a foul mood, but fuck if it doesn't just excite him more. "If I say no?" Still, he can't help but tease. "Maybe I don't wanna help you relax."

\--

“Not in a wasting time kinda mood,” he grumbles, mouthing at Nero’s skin. He appreciates the little bite of pain from Nero’s Bringer. Just makes him want him more.

But when Nero gets cheeky, Dante really does growl at that, biting down once more but this time on his ear. “Then I might be of a mind to take what I want.” He knows Nero is just goading him. Knows he probably wants it just as bad as Dante. He’s trying to get a rise out of him.

And a rise he’ll get.

\--

That bite combined with Dante's words forces a shudder out of Nero, and he feels his stomach flip in the best way. He finally turns to press his lips to Dante's firmly, both hands on the sides of his neck. "So what are you waiting for? Take me." 

Nero's the one who steps back, his hands taking his mate's. He nods upstairs with something of an excited smile - this is gonna be good, and he knows it. He can almost feel the stinging in his cheek, and hell if even just the thought doesn't start to get him hard. "Unless you're scared. Maybe you've just been all talk."

\--

Oh he’s pulling out all the stops now, isn’t he? Dante grins, a bit of dangerous edge to it. He yanks Nero back toward him then grips his hair hard at the back of his neck. “Oh, you’ll regret those words.”

Then he tosses the boy over his shoulder. He enjoys showing his strength like this. Enjoys how easily he can throw Nero around. Just one more level of their power play. And Dante wants to put on a show tonight. Covered in blood and reeking of the stuff has him extra feral tonight.

He brings Nero up the stairs to their bedroom and throws him onto the bed with seemingly little care. He does make sure Nero lands safely, though. Wouldn’t be fun to end playtime because he’s got a concussion.

Immediately Dante is on him, forcing his legs apart and grinding into him while pinning his arms above his head. He looks him over briefly before biting a deep purple hickey onto his collarbone.

\--

Nero would be lying if he said he didn't like the way Dante manhandles him. The way he's tossed down onto the mattress makes him have to skitter upward, almost away from Dante. But even if he wanted to get away, he couldn't. Not with the older pinning his wrists firmly down, of course. 

Nero chokes out a gasp when Dante starts grinding on him, and it melts into a soft whimper when teeth are again buried into his skin. "Slow down," Even when he wants it just as bad as Dante, he likes taking these opportunities to tease him. "I do-don't wanna go so fa-ast, ah--" His voice betrays him, and so do his hips, bucking up just barely to meet the older's motions.

\--

Oh Nero sounds so beautiful like this. Gasping, whimpering. Nero is puddy before Dante’s touch. Yet still defiant and firey. It’s exactly what Dante loves so much about him. Even when it’s infuriating when he’s being a cheeky little shit.

Like that pleading for him to slow down. He doesn’t want him to, wants just the opposite in fact. And Dante knows. They know each other well. So Dante won’t deny him.

He sits back, pulling away from Nero enough that he leaves him without friction. His coat falls down his shoulders, but the weight is more than normal and he remembers he still has Ebony and Ivory holstered. Having been lectured by Lady enough times about gun safety, and having had the action more or less ingrained in him, he reaches to unholster them to place them on the bedside table.

When an idea strikes him.

Dante puts Ebony on the table, safe and out of the way as planned. But Ivory. Ivory he places out of sight behind him while he sheds more clothes from himself and from Nero. Go ahead, Nero. Be cheeky _one_ more time.

\--

Nero's legs wrap around Dante's waist, as if he were afraid the other might leave if he didn't. He sighs in relief when his clothes start coming off, and helps to wiggle out of them. He moves to get Dante out of his, though he's immediately going for his jeans, trying desperately to get the zipper undone. He wants so badly to touch Dante, to feel him and the fact that he's not getting what he wants makes him even more mouthy. 

"You were the one who wanted to do this so let's do this," Nero breathes. "I'm gonna be as old as you by the time we're done, Dante _please_ , come _on_."

\--

_That_. That’s what he was waiting for. An excuse. He pulls Ivory out and holds it under Nero’s chin licking his lips with a grin. “You’ll take what I give you,” he growls, pushing Nero back down once they’re naked.

And just for good measure, he pulls Ivory back and slaps her across Nero’s jaw. That’ll leave a pretty mark. Something for Nero to look at in the mirror later.

\--

There's cold metal right up under his jaw, and a soft moan leaves Nero's lips at the feeling. He goes limp, or at least relaxes, eyes focused on Dante's grip on Ivory. At least that's where he tries to keep them - but he can't keep his gaze steady, because he's too busy looking back at Dante's face and back at that grin. 

And that slap? That was something to get excited about. Nero's cock twitches and he _yelps_ , but not out of pain. He whines softly after and averts his eyes, almost like a child unhappy with their punishment. "At least lemme touch you," Nero mumbles, "Look like you could use more than a little bit of light grinding."

\--

Well, he’s not wrong. Dante is near painfully hard. But he doesn’t want to just hand Nero what he wants. Not with this intoxicating control he has now. “I don’t think so.”

He presses Ivory’s barrel hard under his chin again, cocking the hammer, adds to the danger element. It would take hardly a squeeze to send a bullet through Nero’s skull. It wouldn’t kill him, but it would sure as hell hurt. Dante can say that from experience.

“But I will let you choose… dry prep or wet without.” And with Nero, Dante can’t even predict which he’ll choose.

\--

Nero lets out a little whimper at the sound of Dante pulling the hammer back, and closes his eyes. Dante really could kill him, if he wanted. Toss two in his skull and just leave him there, let him bleed. He could kill him, if he wanted - just like that, in a blink of an eye. 

But he won't. 

He won't, for a lot of reasons. But mostly, as far as Nero knows, he likes his partners alive. "Don't," I don't wanna pick between those. "Just-- _Fuck me_ , do something, just-- Anything, c'mon, please."

\--

Ivory digs into his jaw harder and Dante leans in real close to Nero’s face. Oh this is a high unlike any other. This control, this power, this complete submission from Nero. It’s beautiful and something Dante doesn’t take lightly. Not at all.

“I gave you your options.” He leans over and licks at the shell of Nero’s ears, “Now choose.” Or he’ll choose for him. And he won’t like that.

\--

Nero can feel the sight near the muzzle dig into his jawbone, and he whines helplessly. It's not like he couldn't do anything about it - he could overpower Dante while he's all testosterone-d out and press Ivory right against his forehead. But he doesn't _want_ to. Nero lives for this - he lives for Dante getting bossy, getting a little mean. "Fine," Nero breathes, "...Wet without, okay?"

Without meaning to, the younger reddens. It's not like he hasn't said worse; He's said much worse than something that could be innocent out of context. But still, it's Dante making him say it back and something about that just flusters him. "Just get a m-move on."

\--

Dante smirks. "Good boy." He pulls the gun back and lays it across Nero's chest while he readjusts their positions. He lifts Nero's legs so his ankles rest on his shoulders and grabs the lube, slathering it on himself. Finally, he rests himself just at Nero's unprepared entrance, but doesn't go further. 

"What do we say?"

\--

That little 'good boy' makes Nero crazy. It makes him needy, it makes him want to mind his mouth and just be good, but he _can't_. Cause a pissed off Dante is a Dante that fucks way more aggressively than normal, and god that sounds like it'd hit the spot about now. 

"Depends," Nero swallows thickly, trying so hard to hold his little pleas back. "What do we tend to say general? 'F-Fuck you', 'go to hell'. Those're some examples."

\--

Dante nearly surprises himself with how quickly be whips ivory across Nero's jaw again. This time, it's harder. Hard enough to send Nero's face to the side.

"I'm not moving until you tell me what I want to hear," he growls dangerously. "And if you don't mind your manners, you might earn a bullet in the skull."

\--

Now _that_ hurt.

It hurts so bad it makes Nero dizzy, and when his head falls to the side, it makes him stare blankly until he can collect himself. And the threat just makes it better. 

So finally, he gives in, still-unfocused eyes sliding to look at Dante. "Please," He mumbles, "Please. Dante, _please_."

\--

That sound is so sweet. Sounds so good to hear Nero _begging_ for him. God he’s beautiful. Wrecked and hurt already and just needy for more. Dante kisses him hard and whispers another “good boy” against his lips before throwing his hips forward in one motion.

_God_ he’s tight. Almost painfully so. But it’s so _good_. Dante finds purchase with one hand around Nero’s throat and the other forcing Ivory into his mouth. He likes the way Nero’s eyes look glazed. Unfocused. It’s erotic.

“So good for me, baby boy,” Dante pants as he begins to set a rhythm. It’s a bit stuttered, a bit uneven. But it’s harsh and powerful. Fast and hard.

\--

Nero hisses and he chokes, shifting and whimpering as Dante works himself inside like that. It's sudden, it's _quick_ and it knocks the air out of his lungs but it's not unwanted. He lays still, eyes shut tight, trying to adjust as best he can. 

But before he's ready, Dante starts moving. Again, this isn't unwanted; That burn feels _good_. So he moans, soft but long.

And said moan is cut off by Ivory being shoved past his teeth.

The taste is distinct, the metal and the gunpowder. It makes everything else hard to focus on because god, if Dante wanted, he could just scatter his brains out across the headboard and call it a night. He could even do it accidentally - and that added level of danger makes everything so... Heady.

Nero really likes Dante's noises. Those pants, that almost needy tone that just barely manages to be commanding. So he turns his head, just as much as Ivory will allow, trying to hear him better. His hands grip at the bedsheets, trying hard to steady himself.

\--

Nero looks so goddamn good like this. So good with a gun in his mouth and Dante’s dick pounding into him. So good just beautiful and pliant beneath him, behaving but still stubborn. He’s goddamn beautiful.

Dante catches the way Nero’s hands grip the sheets. He’s enjoying this. He’s _really_ enjoying this. Dante is almost surprised of just how much of a pain whore Nero can be. Almost.

He has half a mind to take one of his hands and help Nero out, touch him more. He sees the way he’s painfully hard and needy. But Dante likes where his hands are, one around his throat and one pushing the barrel of a gun down into Nero’s mouth.

The hand around Nero’s throat tightens just a bit. “Look at you, so needy. You’re so pretty like this. It would be so easy to pull the trigger, you know.” Almost too easy. But that’s part of the fun, isn’t it?

\--

Nero can't stop the harsh pants leaving through his mouth and his nose, all of him trying to get more air. He feels like he's suffocating, feels like he's drowning, but it's not nearly enough to slip. The younger squeezes his eyes shut and tries to relax, but he still finds himself tense. 

And apparently, that's just how Dante wants him, what with the way he speaks. He whines pathetically, tiredly - this is thrilling but exhausting and Nero's not sure how long he'll be able to keep on. 

So he tries to pull back, digs the claws of his Bringer into Dante's wrist yet again. Let him know he needs something more.

\--

Dante can hear the way Nero is struggling. And those claws in his wrist make it even more obvious. He can’t keep this up like this for much longer. But that’s alright, because Dante might explode if he tries to drag this on.

He pulls the gun out from Nero’s mouth and lets the metal caress his skin until he rests his hand and the gun on his hip. Dante leans forward to plant kisses along Nero’s jaw and to his lips. “Speak up, baby boy. Tell me what you want.”

\--

Nero shudders and gasps, swallowing thickly when Ivory is retracted from between his teeth. "Fuck," His head falls back and he struggles to catch his breath, whimpering.

"I can't," He finally chokes out between moans and thrusts, between bites and kisses. "I-- I can't, Dante--" Nero wants to finish, he wants it so bad, he's so hard it hurts and he's close. Close but not there yet, and he clings to Dante trying to tell him so.

\--

“You can, baby. You can.” His hand loosens just slightly. Just enough so he can let his thumb caress him. “I’ve got you, right here. I’ve got you.”

To help him along, Dante thrusts hard a few more times while he moves the hand with the gun. Carefully, he drags the barrel lightly up along Nero’s dick. He wants to make him shudder. He wants to make him come. “Come on now, you can do it. For me.”

\--

Nero can't help but throw his head back as best he can and _whine_. He's so close, so close, and he keeps making loud broken gasps to tell him so. He wiggles his hips just barely and spreads his legs a little more, needy.

But finally the barrel of Ivory brushes his cock just right and he arches, coming with a strangled cry of Dante's name. His hands scramble to scratch and claw at the elder hunter's shoulders, gripping for purchase while he rides out his orgasm. It's so good it almost hurts, and Nero can't even manage a sound when the overstimulation starts to kick in. He can only whimper, claws digging into the other's skin.

\--

God he sounds so good like this, gasping and begging wiggling and struggling to make it. He’s stunning, all flushed and needy and beautiful. He’s so goddamn beautiful.

And then he comes.

The cry, the way he arches, the feeling of his hands digging deep into Dante’s flesh. It all makes him want to come right then. But he’s not quite done yet. A little more. Dante pushes him through his orgasm, holding his neck hard before loosening up some. God he looks so good. Almost broken in his bliss.

Dante continues on. His thrusts get a little gentler, his hand wraps around his neck more possessively then actually pressing with any amount of pressure. He just wants a little of this. A little of Nero’s overstimulated whines and squirming. That’s all he wants.

Then he’ll let go.

\--

Nero dissolves into nothing more than soft whines and quiet moans, whimpers and little pleas. He likes this - the overstimulation and the careful thrusts. Nero's nails and his claws drag down Dante's chest lightly, and he swallows thickly.

"Dante," It's barely more than a breath. "C-Come on, big guy, you're close," It's easy to tell. The way his brow furrows and the way his mouth hangs open just barely. Nero whines again, "Dante..."

\--

Oh he’s close, alright.

Nero’s whimpers, the claws against his chest. Oh yeah. He’s close. Closer than he realised when suddenly it all just hits him like a goddamn train. He groans loud and low and he stops deep inside Nero. His hand might tighten a bit and he’s glad he moved his finger off his trigger because he might have accidentally set the gun off.

When he’s finished, he nearly collapses into Nero, immediately changing his entire countenance to doting. He nuzzles him lovingly and fawns over him, touching him as much as he can, “You good, baby? That wasn’t… too much?”

\--

Nero chokes when he feels Dante's come flood him, shuddering and going limp back against his pillows. His breaths come in harsh pants as he tries to relax after being so overstimulated. 

And then Dante flops on him, and Nero grins lazily. He frees his lover of Ivory, setting her on the nightstand next to Ebony. He cards his finger through Dante's hair. "God no, that was-- Holy _hell_. I almost passed out when I came, Christ."

\--

“Almost? I’ll have to try harder next time,” Dante jokes breathlessly, brushing fingers over skin and just petting Nero wherever he can. This is what he craves. Moments like these where the love they share is so palpable, it’s a physical force. Dante can feel it radiate off Nero and is sure Nero can feel the same from him.

“I love you, Nero,” Dante whispers against the younger’s neck, placing soft kisses over red marks where bruises are sure to bloom. He snuggles close to his young mate, wanting nothing more than to simply be one with him.

\--

This is Nero's favorite part of sex. Well, his favorite part of the aftermath anyway. When Dante's fucked all his anger out and gets reduced to nothin' but a big, lazy and affectionate bear of a man. Nero presses a kiss to the top of his mate's head, still petting and running both human and demonic fingers through his hair. 

"I love you too," Nero murmurs, "Now get some rest, you sound beat."

\--

“I sound beat? What about you?” Dante cuddles harder into Nero, wrapping the younger in his arms and holding him close. His quip doesn’t change the fact that he is exhausted after that. It was intense and crazy and probably a little more violent than he’s done before. And absolutely perfect.

“Up for snuggles and a nap?” And maybe food later. Sleep first though. Mmm, Nero smells good. Like him.

It’s moments later that he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/playingchello). So does [Harley](http://www.twitter.com/SSmokinSick).


End file.
